


Kiss Me In The Ninties

by Kathysinister



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anti-war captain america, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Gen, The Eighties, The Seventies, The Sixties, The ninties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't need a reason to throw a party, but insisting that Steve need a full catch up of the American timeline proceeds to throw one for every decade with time specific costumes, music and decorations. Steve thinks the whole idea is stupid but he gets dragged to a few and starts to notice a girl in the strangest get-ups of the times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny has been stuck in my head for a million years and demanded to be let loose. I'm sorry. Please let me know if you see any mistakes, I'm not a very good self-beta.

Because Steve had a lot of catching up to do, and frankly Tony's need to throw a party for any miniscule reason if the Avengers are in the tower for any length of time, once a month there were the decade parties. 

First up it's the 60's, there's psychedelic music in the tower and he sits most of the night with Pepper who is dressed as someone named Twiggy in an outfit called 'mod' and Natasha has on what she says has been her 'most comfortable disguise ever', Janis Joplin. 

He sits with these two women most would stutter and shake to converse with as they explain the costumes of the other party-goers and the social relevance of their time. 

Sam is in DC visiting parents, Thor is in London with his girlfriend who apparently is coming to stay at the Tower soon. Clint and Laura are dancing, if Steve would even call their shaking and jumping that, with their children asleep upstairs. That's kind of what this party feels like, something for children. And it would have been for his if not for the plane crashing.

Steve understands the why of the baby-boomers, if only a little. After growing up with parents like him, fighting in the war and seeing the things that he'd seen he would have been all too happy to give them the freedom to dress insanely and pursue art or music or dance full time. He would have let them be as free and loving as they would have wanted to be. 

His face holds what Sam calls 'one of those smiles with ya sad face on' and Natasha and Pepper are silent but a little wary as Elvis in a gold suit, or Tony Stark, approaches them. Only Tony could pull off something so ostentatious.

"Here there lil' mama, how about a dance with your hunk of burning love?" Tony does what he calls a 'karate gesture' but Steve would probably just call idiotic miming and Pepper slips a hand in his and follows him to the dance floor. The speakers are blaring a song about finding somebody to love and even the ninety seven year old in the room admits that it's catchy.

Natasha is just looking at him as Steve watches them. He says, "Seems like the sixties were swell, all this love and hope and art."

Then Natasha replies, "Until the Vietnam war, another draft, the people rising up against the system that was corrupt, sexist and racist."

At the word draft he turns to her, anger burning in his eyes, "They would have drafted my- they drafted kids? To fight?! Again?!" 

He's near fuming. Natasha, calm as ever, explains to him the how's and whys. He still doesn't understand it. After all the war, all the needless death he's seen why would his country do it again? The sixities don't seem so free anymore. 

He sits for the rest of the night with Natasha until the party winds down. He doesn't think he'll come to another of these parties. Sure he's watched some important films of each decade, seen the art, heard a little of the music and learned the presidents but it's not the same as diving into it for a night, if only in the form of a party and conversation with his friends about the real issues. 

Captain America lays in bed that night, feeling like he let down the next generation by not being there to speak up. He opens his laptop on his bed and searches protests from the sixties. On the fifth page he looks at is a photo of an older Dum Dum leading an anti-war protest. His mustached friend is holding a sign, yelling and gesturing, his face frozen forever in the black and white photograph.

He puts the laptop away, lays back down and manages to sleep easier. Just because he wasn't there to fight against the bad guys doesn't mean his friends weren't.


End file.
